Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Gensokyo's Cards
by Cirno the Genius
Summary: NOTE: REUPLOADED WITH MINOR CHANGES. Chapter 4 Completely Reedited. Meet Reiko Usami, a boy who takes his new life into Duel Academy with the main cast. However, he has a special deck that no one has seen before. Meet Gensokyo's duelist!
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh GX: Gensokyo's Cards

Chapter 1

_Near Duel Academy Examination Building:_

"Sorry!" Jaden apologized to the man he ran into, quickly picking up his cards.

As Jaden continued to pick up his cards, he stopped to look at one, admiring it for a moment until the man he ran into spoke.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" he spoke in a deep voice that held obvious years of experience of life, and most likely, Duel Monsters.

"Yup, I'm just going over to try out at the academy!" Jaden replied, finally managing to pick up all his fallen Elemental Hero cards before placing them into his deck box.

"You don't say." The man chuckled before pulling out a card from his own deck box.

"Yeah." The brunette replied sheepishly until he noticed who he was talking to.

"Hey wait, aren't you-"

"Why don't you take this? Something tells me it belongs with you." The spiky-headed man cut him off, placing the unknown card into Jaden's hand before starting to walk away.

Jaden could only gape as his idol slowly walked away. "Good luck."

"Uh- Thanks! I'll uh… make you proud!" He bowed respectfully.

Yugi only gave a thumbs-up before he left the duelist to himself.

As Jaden continued to watch the King of Games walk down the road, he quickly realized that he was still late for his entrance exam!

_Duel Academy Examination Building_

"Well, this is most likely the last of the applicants. Mark down anyone who comes down afterwards as late and…"

"Wait! Wait! You can mark Jaden Yuki, as present!"

The proctors glanced over to the direction of the voice, eyes widening to see a boy struggle over a fence with exhaustion.

"So did I make it?" Jaden asked the examiners, again, sheepishly rubbing his head while hoping he had made it.

The proctors whispered amongst themselves, raising Jaden's hopes even higher than before. He couldn't be kicked out now!

"What do you say? Should we mark him as late?"

"Mr. Crowler made It strict not to allow anyone late in and to return next year."

"But Chancellor Sheppard himself told us to give everyone a chance this year. I think that his decision has higher priority over Crowler's."

"So… am I in?" Jaden asked a bit nervously, catching the attention of the proctors once again.

"Yes, you're in Mr. Yuki. However, we will have to inform Mr. Crowler of your tardiness. We'll have one of the applicants lead you inside."

"Sweetness, and thanks!" He thanked the proctors as one of them led a brunette out of the building.

"Lead him to the dueling arenas." A senior man said as he pointed towards Jaden.

The boy nodded, beckoning Jaden to follow him inside.

"Did you just let someone who was LATE into the Duel Academy Exams!?" Dr. Crowler nearly shrieked as he passed by two boys who looked around the same age as each other.

"Well, Mr. Crowl-"

"Don't you go calling me Mr." Crowler retorted quickly, with his irritation starting to rise.

"Oh sorry. I'm new here Ms.-''

"I have a PhD in dueling. My title is Dr. thank you very much. Now go tell that boy that he'll just have to come back next year.''

"But Dr. Crowler, we're under strict orders from Chancellor Sheppard to give everyone a chance."

"Of course, Chancellor Sheppard... Pardon me then gentlemen, I will be his proctor." Dr. Crowler smirked as he walked down the hall that lead down to the dueling arenas.

"… That boy doesn't have a chance does he?" A female proctor asked, pitying Jaden to have to face the Vice Chancellor in a duel with his real deck.

"Who knows, but it'll be a laugh if Crowler really does lose. 10 bucks Crowler'll lose?"

"So what's your name? Are you already done with your exams?" Jaden asked with a friendly tone,

"I'm actually up next. My name is Reiko Usami. Don't you know its better manners to introduce yourself first?" The boy introduced himself, as well as teased Jaden, which he didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he only laughed.

"My name's Jaden! Jaden Yuki! Nice to meet ya, Reiko!" He laughed cheerfully as the fellow applicant lead him deeper into the testing arenas.

They arrived at the arena so to see one of the applicants face off against one of the proctors. On the applicant's side was a Vorse Raider, along with a facedown card. On his opponent's side was a face down monster with no facedown cards.

"I activate my trap, Ring of Destruction!" The applicant called out, revealing his facedown card to display a purple card with a black ring, attached with red grenades around it.

"A trap card!'' The Proctor called out in small surprise, masking the rest of it.

"Yes, this card can destroy one monster in attack mode and then that monster's attack points are dealt to the both of us as damage.''

Sure enough, the ring attached around his Vorse Raider before exploding, draining both the challenger's life points as well as the proctor's.

Applicant LP: 3200-1900= 1300LP

Proctor LP: 1900-1900= 0LP

"A good move Applicant, you passed. Welcome to the Academy."

_On the Bleachers_

Above in the bleachers, were three boys in blue uniforms. "Hey, that guy is pretty good, don't you think Chazz?'' One of them said to the kid in the middle.

On his right was a black haired male, with spiky hair that almost defied gravity.

"Maybe he really is a whiz kid,'' the one on his other side said.

"Pah! We went to dueling prep school for the past three years. We'll be ready for Duel Academy. They won't know what hit them.'' Chazz grinned.

"That looked like a sweet duel! Who is he?" Jaden smiled as he saw his fellow applicant shake hands with the proctor before starting to come up the bleachers.

Reiko only nodded, agreeing with him.

"That's Bastion Misawa." A small boy next to them answered. "I heard he got top in the written exam."

The small boy was short, about neck length compared to Jaden and shoulder length compared to Reiko. His hair was a very distinctive color, being light blue.

"I didn't do too bad on my written exam." Reiko said a bit quietly, adding his two cents in.

Jaden frowned a bit as he told his. "Wow, really? I barely passed mine!"

""I'm Syrus, by the way. Nice to meet you guys. I get so nervous whenever I'm taking a test, I'm surprised I even won my duel." Syrus introduced himself, along with speaking negatively about himself.

Jaden laid a friendly hand on Syrus' shoulder to comfort him a bit. "So you passed. Congratulations! We'll go to the academy together, just as soon as I pass."

Near them, Bastion sat down and the 3-man group couldn't help but walk over to him to speak with the top scorer.

"Hey man, that was some awesome dueling back there.'' Jaden complimented the gray haired teenager, Syrus nodding to agree with him.

"Yeah. I'd say you're probably the second best duelist here.'' Bastion, Syrus and Reiko all turned to face Jaden, giving him a surprised look.

"What?''

"_Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field four. Reiko Usami, to exam field two_.''

"It's time to rock. Come on Reiko.''

"Wait. If I'm the second best, then who's first?'' Bastion asked Jaden, still confused over Jaden's previous comments.

"Well, that's me of course!" Jaden said as he started running down the stairs, excited for his match against his opponent.

Reiko went down the same stairs, though not as enthusiastic about his new friend who was storming down to duel.

Syrus moaned as he watched his 2 new buddies go down to their tests at different paces. "Wow, Jaden is really confident. I wish I could be like him."

As Reiko approached his field, he looked around to find his opponent. There she was, on the other side of the field.

"S-Sis!?" He nearly shouted as he saw on the other side of the field, Maribel.

"Oh? You're the last opponent Reiko?" Maribel sounded surprised, though she had a ton more control over her emotions than Reiko.

"I didn't know you were a proctor sis…" Reiko said, letting a smile creep on his face.

"It's only temporary Reiko. I'm actually part of the Disciplinary Squad at Duel Academy, but they're a few short of proctors here so I got called here to substitute for a bit." She explained, putting her deck into the duel disk and activating it.

"I see. You wouldn't mind letting me win, would you Sis?" Reiko asked hopefully, putting his own deck into his duel disk.

"No can do. Aren't you the better duelist between us two anyway?" Maribel asked jokingly, drawing her 5 cards into her hand.

"I always thought it was you. Oh well, I can assume you're not going to let me win." He replied, drawing his own 5 cards.

Reiko: 4000 LP

Maribel: 4000 LP

She nodded in return. "Well, since I'm a lady, I get to go first." Maribel drew her 6th card, peering over cards in the hand to make the best strategy she could do.

"First, I play the Field Spell, 'A Legendary Ocean!'" She exclaimed, completely drowning the both of them in water with broken structures around them.

"Then, I play 7-Colored Fish, in attack mode! (1800ATK/800DEF) And with my Field Spell, he gets an extra 200 attack and defense points. (2000ATK/1000DEF). I'll put down one card, and that'll end my turn."

"Then it's my turn Sis." Reiko said as he drew his card, before looking over his own cards as well.

"First, I'll play Advent Marisa in attack mode!" (1900 ATK/DEF)

A long blond-haired teen appeared, almost appearing as a normal human with a shuriken lookalike in her hand. She spun it around expertly, but also a bit boringly.

"Next, I'll activate her Special Effect! And get this, once per turn if I choose not to attack, I can steal one card from your hand."

Marisa jumped elegantly through the ocean with grace, next to Maribel, taking her middle card, before flinging it to Reiko. Maribel frowned at her now, meager hand in comparison to Reiko's.

"Nice card. I'll activate it. Pot of Greed! This lets me draw 2 cards Unfortunately, I can't attack if I use that effect, so I'll lay 2 cards facedown and that's it."

Marisa smirked as Maribel glared at her, as if taunting her to just do something about her effect.

"Well, I'm not going to let you get away with taking my card. I draw, and I attack with my 7-Colored Fish!"

"Not so fast. I activate my trap, Backup! What this lets me do is choose one Advent monster card from either my hand, or my field. Then, those attack and defense points are added to the monster you attacked until the end of your turn. And I choose my Advent Cirno, with 1800 attack points!"

Another female appeared on the field in a blue-ish dress, next to Marisa. Her hair was a light blue, and her two swords seemed very comedic. One was longsword as long as herself as well as a near butcher knife lookalike, with watermelon markings all over it.

(3700 ATK/2400 DEF)

"3700 attack points!?" Maribel said in panic, unable to stop her fish from continuing her attack.

"Way more than enough for your fish. Now go get him!"

Cirno and Marisa nodded with each other and charged towards the fish. Marisa threw her shuriken while Cirno sliced it along the side. It exploded and they thumbs up each other.

Maribel: 4000 – 1700= 2300 LP

"I guess I'll just have to end with 1 more facedown card and let you go again.

Before Reiko drew, Cirno shook Marisa's hand in friendship before disappearing off the field.

"Now then, since the turns over, Marisa's attack and defense points go back to normal.(1900 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

"I'll summon Advent Alice in attack mode! (1600 ATK/ 1600DEF) And when she's summoned onto the field, I get 2 doll tokens, and I'll put them in defense mode. (500ATK/ 500DEF)

"Battle time girls. You're up first Marisa, attack her directly with Hakkero Shuriken!"

"I activate a trap, Gravity Bind!" Maribel announced her trap, imprisoning both Reiko's monsters in a blue sphere.

"What'd you do?" He asked forcefully, disappointed his monsters just stopped.

"Well, that's the magic of Gravity Bind. Any monsters level 4 or higher can't attack as long as this card is on the field." She replied smugly, happy that her life points were safe.

"Urgh. I'll end my turn with only one facedown card then."

"I draw then Reiko, and I play my other facedown, Call of the Haunted. What this does is allow me to bring back one monster from the graveyard in attack mode, and I choose my 7-Colored Fish to revive!" (2000 ATK/1000 DEF)

"But I'm not done quite yet, I summon Amphibious Bugroth Mk-3 in attack mode!" And he gains a power boost too! (1700 ATK/ 1500 DEF)

"First, a direct attack from my Bugroth!"

"But wait, he's level 4 too! How can he attack?" Reiko asked, not liking his situation.

"Well, A Legendary Ocean lowers all of Water Type Monsters by one, making my Fish and Bugroth only level 3, which means they're unrestricted by Gravity Bind."

"D-Damn…." He said as Bugroth's missiles collided and exploded around him.

Reiko: 4000-1700= 2300 LP

"Now my fish will take revenge on your Advent Marisa. Chomp her down to size!"

Reiko: 2300LP-100= 2200 LP

The fish bit Marisa's arm and she exploded, leaving only Advent Alice and her dolls on the field, though she continued to look determined to avenge her fallen friend.

"Last, I'll place a facedown card, and that'll do."

"Then it's my turn! Draw, and I play Advent Cirno in Attack mode! And because of your field spell, she gets a power boost too, along with her level down to 3! (2000 ATK/ 1600 DEF)

"Advent Cirno, avenge Marisa and destroy Bugroth!"

Cirno nodded as she leapt into the air to slice apart Bugroth.

"Another trap for you Reiko, and it's Negate Attack. Now, this card stops your attack and ends your battle phase automatically."

"I'll… end my turn then." Reiko grudgingly said, knowing his situation was only going to get worse.

"Here I go! First, I'll sacrifice my Fish for this! Leviadragon Daedalus! Now, I activate his special ability. If I send Umi or in this case, A legendary Ocean to my graveyard from the field, he instantly destroys every single card on the field except him!"

"No way!" Reiko shouted, backing off in fear.

"Yes way, and now, go ahead and do it. Tsunami of the ocean!"

A giant tsunami washed over all of the cards, seemingly destroying them, but Reiko only frowned.

"I activate my trap before your effect, "Past 'Old History'!"

"What's that? I've never seen a card like that before." Maribel questioned as a card with a girl in a green dress with horns with a huge scroll rotating around her appeared.

"You're about to see what she does." Reiko smirked as Daedalus' effect ended, and Maribel gaped her mouth open.

"O-Our monsters… they're alive!?"

"That's right. What this card does, or specifically, what Keine did was rewrite history a bit. In other terms, any monster destroyed this turn is resurrected in any position of choosing. Of course, that means yourBugroth returns, but I'm not worried about him, especially since he's in defense mode.

"My turn isn't over though! Daedalus, destroy Advent Cirno with Hyper Ocean blast!

Daedalus let loose a roar before shooting a huge burst of water towards Cirno. She struggled to stay above but drowned.

"You sure you don't want to surrender?" Maribel taunted a bit while placing her last card facedown, trying to fluster Reiko.

"No way, I assume you're done, so it's my turn again!"

Reiko smirked at what he drew, and he made sure it was clear to his sister.

"First, I play my "Allies of Justice" spell card. This lets me take 2 Advent Monsters from either my deck or graveyard, and add them to my hand, so long as I have at least one on the field. I choose my Advent Marisa and Advent Cirno.

"Now with that out of the way, I activate my Ritual Spell., 'EX Rumia's Release!' First, I have to discard a Spell and a Trap from my hand. These 2, Critical Hit and Infamous Thief. Next, I have to sacrifice 3 monsters whose total level is 12. I choose the 3 in my hand, Advents Marisa, Cirno, and Reisen in order to finally Ritual Summon Advent – EX Rumia!"

A wall with an Eye mark appeared, spewing out black energy as it slowly took the form of a teenager, with a sword much taller than her. Her evil aura was practically viewable.

(4000 ATK/ 3500 DEF)

The new girl had a glowing red sword that just radiated darkness. Everyone who looked at it shuddered and the somewhat, sadistic grin scared everyone just looking at her.

"But it isn't over yet, since you still have life points. I have 2 ways to beat you now, but I think I'll do the more humiliating version since you always pick on me!" Reiko complained, making Maribel chuckle a bit, despite the obvious loss in her face.

"I switch my doll tokens to attack mode! (500 ATK/ 500DEF)

"First, Advent – EX Rumia, destroy Daedalus now, with Koukuyouken, your Obsidian Sword!"

"I activate my tra-!"

"Trap you say? I activate Rumia's effect. If I remove from play, one card from my graveyard, anything targeting her is negated and destroyed."

The facedown card disappeared as Rumia shot from her hand, a beam of black, completely dissipating it.

"On with your attack EX Rumia! Destroy Daedalus now!"

EX Rumia first charged forward, then leapt at Daedalus before completely surrounding the both of them in a sphere of darkness. After a few seconds, the sphere disappeared, leaving only EX Rumia and Daedalus gone.

"And now, I use her 2nd effect! If she successfully destroys a monster, I can remove any card on your field from play, like your bugroth.

A sphere of darkness, formed by Rumia engulfed Maribel's defense positioned monster before disappearing as well.

"Oh no… Now I'm defenseless!" Maribel said to herself, her last line of defense gone.

"Which means, you're doomed. Advent Alice, attack Maribel directly along with my doll tokens!"

The Doll Tokens jabbed at her with their spears while Alice sent one of her dolls to slash at Maribel across the chest, seeming doing a fatal cut, though only holographic.

Maribel: 2300-1600-500-500=0

"And it's over Sis."

The monsters on Reiko's field disappeared, signaling the end of the duel and his victory. Maribel kneeled on the floor in defeat, although Reiko helped her up.

"Good duel Reiko! See! I told you that you were always the better duelist among us 2. Just curious by the way, what was your other way of winning though?" Maribel laughed as she stood up and started leaving the field with Reiko.

"Well, I could have sacrificed my Doll Tokens using Alice's effect to increase Rumia's attack by 800 each until the end phase. 5600 attack points against your 2600 Daedalus would have spelled a lost anyway." Reiko explained a bit shyly, now feeling guilty over showing off a bit more than he should have.

"Hmph, so you were playing around with me at the last turn were you? I still have seniority over you, you know." Maribel huffed, upset, as she walked quicker, leaving Reiko a bit behind on the stands again.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized, lowering his head like a child being scorned over a bad deed.

"It's okay Reiko. It just means you're really good! I have to tell the others that you passed, so I'll see you at Academy Island okay?" Maribel pat his head comfortingly, before leaving to the other proctors.

"Ok sis. I'll see you soon." He said a bit disappointingly, but waved goodbye nonetheless.

As she left, his new friends approached him and pat him on the back.

"That was a good duel Reiko! It looks like Jaden just finished his too…" Syrus said excitedly as he looked over at Jaden against Dr. Crowler.

Sure enough, Ancient Gear Golem collapsed against Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's power with Skyscraper. If that wasn't enough, Dr. Crowler was blasted in the face by the Flame Wingman due to his special effect.

"Well played by Jaden. Since his Flame Wingman destroyed his Gear Golem, all of Gear Golem's attack points come out of Dr. Crowler's life points." Bastion commented as the good(Not) doctor collapsed under Ancient Gear Golem's broken pieces.

"I guess I pass teach!" Jaden said happily as he ran up the stairs to the group.

"And that means, we're all going to Duel Academy guys!" Syrus celebrated jubiously, as he and his friends would all go together.

Reiko smiled as well.

* * *

A.N: This is my first Yugioh GX/Touhou Project Crossover Fanfic, and I hope you enjoyed it. I always wondered, and probably others, what it would be if Touhou characters became cards, and this is the result. However, I did not make these cards. A good man, or woman, by the name of Baka Cirno, along with their friend Xemnasblades, originally created these cards. Thank you for sending these because I could not have started this without you guys. Ton of references here no doubt, and I hope you find em all!


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh GX: Gensokyo's Cards

Chapter 2

_Academy Island_

As the helicopter containing the new students landed on the heliport, students flowed out of it and bunched together.

"Alright, new students come this way now." Maribel shouted, as she led them down the path to the biggest building on the island, Duel Academy itself.

They were then guided to a place where there they were to pick up their uniforms. Reiko, along with the others walked up to one of the people sitting at a long table in front of a row of boxes. They were each asked for their names and given uniforms according to how well they did on the entrance exams. Unsurprisingly to Reiko, because of Dr. Crowler's new grudge against Jaden, he was assigned as a Slifer Red. Syrus too, was assigned to Slifer Red, but Bastion on the other hand was a Ra Yellow.

Reiko himself was a Slifer Red, though he suspected his sister had a hand in where he was assigned. He was only regretting his duel with her now.

After having put on their uniforms, they all followed the teacher to a classroom with a giant screen at the front. When they all got inside, it turned on, showing a bald man with a beard, wearing a red coat and a tie.

"Good morning and welcome students. I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here. You're all here because you're the best and brightest young duelists in the world."

Reiko didn't bother listening to the lecture. His sister had already told him all about Duel Academy previously. The others listened to the 30 minute lecture, with the exception of Jaden who was constantly bobbing his head, clearly sleeping.

Reiko couldn't help but smirk at his sleeping friend. Sure, Sheppard was a very nice man, being lenient on the Entrance Exams, but his lectures were single handedly, one of the worst in his opinion.

As Chancellor Sheppard finished, everyone immediately started leaving the main room to find out where their dorm was.

Obelisk Blues were happy to be where they were. Their dormitory was practically a 5-star hotel, and Obelisk Blue females had a separate dorm just for them, though their dorm was no different than the Male's Obelisk Blue dorm.

On the other hand, Ra Yellow had, ideal food and living compartments. Bastion would live here, though that was to be expected. He was the smartest out of all of them.

The worst for last, living wise. Slifer Red, it seemed as if Kaiba hated Yugi, and Slifer was the Egyptian God that he possessed during the Battle City Tournament. In short, Slifer WAS Yugi and to Kaiba, it wasn't very ideal to put him at the top.

Slifer Red was small, but even that was an understatement. The view was nice, honestly, but the living compartments had involved rats and cockroaches, something Reiko was not very fond of. His sister had lived in it for a couple of months before being transferred. With the way that she described it as a horrible experience, he expected the same, or possibly even worse than he thought.

* * *

_Duel Academy Main Building: Outskirts_

"So guys, I guess I'm in Slifer Red," Jaden said, as he checked his PDA. "What about you two?"

"I'm in Slifer as well." Reiko replied, looking at his PDA for the location of it.

"Me too. We're all wearing Red, it looks like it's that way." Syrus pointed in the direction of the Red Dorm, climbing off of the statues, before heading down the road to the group's new dormitory.

* * *

_Academy Island: Slifer Red Dorm_

"What kind of place is this? It looks like an outhouse with a deck."

"Cheer up Sy. At least the view's great. Let's check out our room." Jaden walked up to a door and looked at the number before opening it. "Yep. This one's ours."

The room was moderately sized. There was a triple bunk bed in one end, a sink and cupboard in another and a few desks against the wall opposite the bed.

"Actually, this isn't my room. Mine's next door." Reiko mentioned, motioning to the right of their room.

As Reiko opened his, he found it to be… empty.

"I guess I'm rooming alone. I'll set down my stuff here and take a break. See you guys." Reiko said, entering his room, and closing it.

The room was the exact same as the one Jaden and Syrus would be bunking in, but it looked like he was alone. Not that he cared for it too much.

He set his bags down on his floor before deciding to lay on the bottom bunk of the bed and sleep.

Or… he would be had he not overheard talking next door.

"Hey! Those we're closed for a reason," a loud voice came from the top bunk.

"Sorry. We didn't see you up there." Jaden apologized.

"Yeah? Well how about now?" A large angry face that looked like a koala stared at the two of them from the top of the bed.

Reiko just continued to lay on his bed as he overheard whoever was bunking with Syrus and Jaden, talking about the color coding on Duel Academy. It wasn't very interesting, until he heard…

"Hey why don't we go check out Duel Academy? It'll be our own tour!" He heard Jaden suggest, with Syrus probably agreeing. He'd be more surprised if he hadn't, since he seemed to be attached to Jaden.

As he heard Jaden and Syrus leave, his door room opened, revealing a black haired male, with his items with him.

"Ugh, is this my new room?" He asked, dropping his luggage next to Reiko's.

Reiko leaned up from his bed, to face the newcomer while surprising him a bit to find that someone else was here.

"Yeah, you're sleeping here I guess. Just choose your bunk and that'll be your bed until you move out or graduate." Reiko answered, with the boy nodding in return.

"So what's your name? I don't want to keep calling you Hey." Reiko continued questioning as his new roommate set his bags down against the wall.

"The name's Matthew Koazumi. Strange, having an English Dad and a Japanese Mom. You can call me Matt for short though. And yours?"

"My name is Reiko Usami, and coincidentally, I only came here not even an hour earlier." Reiko answered back politely, shaking Matthew's hand in greetings.

"Ahh, I got'cha. Let me ask though, is this seriously our dorm room? It looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years or something, and by the condition of it, I wouldn't be surprised of rodents lived here." Matthew asked, looking around the dorm disgustingly, before climbing up to the middle bed.

Reiko only sighed to himself before giving the dreadful answer he knew his roommate would hate. "Unfortunately, yes. This is our dorm room and it does have rodents, so try to bear with it. Just do good so you can leave Slifer Red as fast as you can if you want."

"I might consider it. It's such a pain putting in 100% or more of your effort. Besides, Red is my favorite color. Maybe I'll just bear with our fellow insect mates for now." Matthew replied back before lying down on his bed.

Reiko only shrugged before deciding to look through his deck. And that quickly caught the attention of Matthew.

"Say, what kind of deck do you run? I could use some help on mine." Matthew said as he peered over at Reiko's unorthodox cards.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you. Let's just say these cards of mine… are unique." He quietly said as he continued looking over his cards.

"How about a quick duel then? We'll just play on the floor." Matthew suggested as he jumped down from his bed and searching his bags for his deck.

"Sure, why not? It'll be some time before the Welcome Dinner anyway." Reiko agreed as he sat down on the floor and shuffled his deck for his duel.

"Alright, I'll go first then." Reiko drew into his hand as he saw Matthew finish shuffling and drawing.

Reiko: 4000 LP

Matthew: 4000 LP

"Talk about Top-decking. I'll play Pot of Greed, which lets me take 2 more cards."

Reiko drew 2 more cards from his deck, instantly smiling at whatever luck was helping him today.

"I play the spell card 'EX Rumia's Release.' Now, I have to discard one spell and one trap from my hand. Then, I have to sacrifice from my hand or field, monsters whose total level equal to 12 or more. I choose these 3 Advent Monsters, Advent Reisen (4), Alice (4), And Touhou – Youmu Konpaku (4)! That lets me Ritual Summon the strongest card currently in my deck, Advent – EX Rumia."

(4000 ATK/ 3500 DEF)

"There's a monster like that? Since you have no more cards in your hand, I guess you're done though." Matthew gasped as already, a level 12 monster graced the field with enough attack points to one hit kill him.

"I'll draw, and I'll play Golem Sentry in defense mode. I'll set a facedown and that'll end my turn."

"I'm afraid it's over already Matthew." Reiko said a bit sadly as he drew his card.

"No way, that can't be." He replied in disbelief, unable to believe that he would lose in only 2 whole turns. One and a half actually.

"We'll see, because first, I'll play Advent Marisa in attack mode! (1900 ATK/ 1000 DEF). Now, I'll attack your sentry with Marisa."

"Wait, hold on. I use Compulsory Evacuation Device on Rumia. With that, she returns to your hand."

"Now it's your turn to hold on, because I activate one of Rumia's abilities. When she's targeted by anything, I can choose to remove from play one card from my graveyard, and that stops your effect."

"Urgh…." Matthew moaned as he placed both his Sentry and his trap card into the graveyard and his one hope of still continuing the duel.

"Rumia attacks for 4000, and that's it, duels over." Reiko said as he started packing up his cards off the floor.

Matthew: 4000-4000= 0 LP

"That was fast…" Matthew said depressingly as he packed up his cards as well.

Reiko only looked on with sympathy and his downed opponent. "I got lucky with my top-deck. Don't worry about it. I think we're just about in time for the Slifer Welcome Dinner, but I'm expecting a bit more crappier food than the others."

"Oh yeah, every other dorm seems to have all the better arrangements than us. I'm actually a bit jealous of them." His new friend replied as he opened the door to find the sun setting.

"Well, the exams to move on aren't very far from now, so maybe if you do really well, you can leave this dump." Reiko mentioned as he left the room with Matthew.

On the far side of the road, was Jaden and Syrus running back to the Slifer Red Dorm, Most likely because they forgot about the Welcome Dinner. It most likely wasn't anything special, or just bad in general.

Boy was Reiko wrong.

* * *

_Academy Island: Slifer Red Dorm Welcome Dinner Party_

"This is what we get for our welcome dinner?" The Slifer students were sitting in their cafeteria and in front of them were trays with sardines, rice, what looked like gravy with chunks in it and a few pieces of pineapple.

"What's with the cat?" Syrus thought out loud. "I hope he's not really our headmaster."

The cat only meowed in response.

As he said this, a tall man with long black hair, glasses and wearing a white shirt stepped out of the kitchen. "Hello children. I am professor Banner. I'm also your headmaster. Now before we eat, why don't we all-" Banner stopped as he heard someone eating loudly.

On the far side of the room, near Reiko and Matthew where they sat, Jaden was already scarfing down his food.

"Jaden, he's coming over here. I'd rather not be in trouble on my first day." Syrus worried as professor Banner walked over to the table Jaden and Syrus sat at.

Banner stopped next to their table and cleared his throat. Jaden momentarily stopped eating and looked at him. He tried to say his name, but his cheeks were stuffed up like blowfishes because of the food, making it nigh impossible to figure out what they wanted to say.

"Well, I guess not everyone can wait. Let's just all dig in." Banner announced as everyone joined Jaden to scarf down their portion of dinner.

"Man I'll tell ya, professor Banner sure can cook," Jaden said, as he rubbed his stomach from his awesome meal which everyone undoubtedly loved.

Matthew decided to sleep early for the night, but Reiko decided to hang around Jaden and Syrus just a bit longer before turning in.

"Care for tea guys?" Syrus offered them mugs that he had just filled.

"Thanks." Reiko took the mug, drinking it without warning.

"_Not too bad, if Syrus doesn't like dueling, he could always go to tea-making_." Reiko thought to himself as he continued to sip his tea.

"What about you Chumley?" Syrus offered as well, only to hear a snore from the top of the bunk.

"So that's Chumley?" Reiko asked, looking up at the big koala lookalike on the bed.

"Yup, he's our roommate." Syrus answered, hearing a beeping sound coming from Jaden's pocket.

It was Jaden's PDA, which easily caught everyone's attention, except the sleeping Chumley. As Jaden took a look at it a message appeared."Hey Slifer slacker." They all saw Chazz's face on the screen. "Don't start thinking I've forgotten. Tonight at midnight we're dueling. And why don't we each put up our best card up for grabs.

"Wicked!Looks like we'll get to duel in that arena after all."

"_A duel at midnight in an arena? Sounds like trouble to me. I guess I should follow along to make sure Jaden and Syrus don't get into trouble. They always seem to be a trouble magnet._" Reiko thought as he followed Jaden and Syrus to the Duel Academy Main Building.

* * *

_Duel Academy Building: Obelist Blue Arena_

As they entered a dueling arena, the three of them saw three other boys, dressed in the blue version of their uniform. Somehow, they looked a tad bit more gallant. Only a bit though.

"So you guys actually came? I was afraid you'd run scared." Chazz taunted at Jaden, which Reiko instantly frowned over.

THIS was his opponent. A stuck up Obelisk Blue?

"No way. I never back down from a challenge." Jaden returned as he put his deck into his duel disk, preparing for, what he thought would be a fun duel.

"And you! I saw your girly cards at the entrance exams. You're dueling too!" Chazz pointed forcefully at Reiko, who was a bit intimidated at him.

"Me? But there's no one to duel." Reiko said back, trying to hold back his hostility towards Chazz.

"You'll be dueling him, unless, you're a chicken." Chazz continued while pointing at his blue haired friend, insulting Reiko to force him to duel.

"I'm not a chicken! If that's the way you want it, fine! I'll even duel first!" Reiko snapped as he nearly shoved his deck into place in his duel disk and climbed onto the platform.

"Get him Eric. And then, Jaden will be all mine." Chazz finally pushed along his blue haired friend, Eric, to duel Reiko.

Reiko walked up to his opponent, while the others stayed back. "Hope you're ready to lose, Slifer."

"Of course I'm not. That's because I know I'm going to win this, Slifer or not."

"Do your best Reiko!" Jaden shouted cheers of encouragement, boosting Reiko's confidence just a bit more.

"Let's duel." They both activated their disks and drew their cards.

Reiko: 4000LP

Eric: 4000LP

"Obelisks go first Slifer!" Eric shouted as he drew his card, smirking at what he had in mind for Reiko.

"I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode! Now his special ability activates. I can special summon a level 4 or lower Warrior from my hand, and I choose another Marauding Captain. And, you can't attack either of them. But just in case, I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"Not a bad start, but I'm sure I'll find a way around that. Draw!" Reiko looked over his cards, trying to figure out his best option.

"I can't attack either of his captains, and I'm a bit scared with his facedowns… so." Reiko muttered to himself.

"I summon Advent Marisa in attack mode! (1900 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

The same witch that had appeared previously against his Sister, appeared again with the same Shuriken lookalike.

"Since I can't attack, I activate her special ability! Once per turn, I can steal a card from your hand, so long as I don't attack this turn, which I can't. Go ahead Marisa!"

Marisa jumped over Eric's captains, unable to do anything to her as she swiped a card from his hand and flung it to Reiko which he caught.

"A nice card Marisa, and thanks Eric!" Reiko smirked as Eric's face growled, knowing that thief took a very nice card.

"I play the card Marisa stole, Lightning Vortex! I discard one card from my hand, and destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field!"

"No! I activate my trap card! Magic Jammer! I throw away one card in my hand, but that negates Lightning Vortex!"

The snap trapped the card and both of them exploded into pieces.

"I'll just put 2 cards facedown and end my turn then."

"My draw Slifer! And I sacrifice both my captains for, Gilford the Legend! (2600 ATK/2000 DEF)" Eric called out as both of his captains disappeared before revealing a mighty warrior with a ginormous sword.

"Now, destroy his stupid thief! Crush her!"

"Not unless I activate my trap card! Backup!" Reiko said, smiling as he thought Eric had fallen into his trap.

"Hmph, you fool, so predictable. Now I activate my own trap, Royal Decree! And as long as this card is out, you and I can't activate ANY trap cards."

Sure enough, the revealed card on Reiko's side was filled with electricity before being blown to pieces.

Marisa growled as Gilford raised his sword and knowing she could do nothing, was crushed underneath it.

"Aggh!" Reiko grunted as Marisa disappeared from the field.

Reiko: 4000-700= 3300LP

"Now what are you going to do you slacker! You don't stand a chance against Gilford!" Eric laughed as Reiko slowly stood back up.

"Not yet, but first, my turn! Draw!"

"This might sound strange, but I play the Spell Card, known as "Spell Card!" Reiko said as a Alchemist circle appeared in front of him.

"What the heck is that?" His opponent questioned as he stared at it for a bit.

"I'm getting to that. What I get to do now is pick one spell card from my deck, and play it directly, like my Pot of Greed, which lets me draw 2 cards. Then I'll play, Advent Cirno in attack mode! (1800 ATK/ 1400 DEF)

"Ha! Chazz was right! All you have are weak females who can't do anything!" Eric laughed again as Cirno pointed her longsword threateningly at him.

"You might want to think again after this! I play Critical Hit! Critical hit allows me to choose one Advent Monster on my field, and for this turn only, she can destroy any monster without any damage calculation. Why don't you laugh now as my 'weak female' destroys your 'legend!' Attack!"

Cirno charged ahead before leaping high into the air, and stabbing her long sword into Gilford's head and slicing his body with her other sword, causing him to explode as he cried in pain. Cirno performed a backflip, landing once again, in front of Reiko and catching both of her swords.

"I'll lay down 2 facedowns, and let you sit and wallow over how a female destroyed your Gilford."

"Luck, that's all! But watch how I do it! I play my own pot of greed and draw 2 cards! Then I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Royal Decree! Last, I'll set one facedown, and end my turn." Eric sneered as Reiko only made him increasingly frustrated over his monster's defeat.

"Well, Eric, now it's my turn! I playTouhou – YoumuKonpaku from my hand! (1700 ATK/ 1700DEF)

This time, a silver haired Swordswoman appeared with, what it looked like 2 katanas in her hand. She wore a green vest with a small ghost insignia and in her hair was a black ribbon.

Now, I'll attack you directly with both my monsters! Get him!"

"I activate a trap! Call of the Haunted! This lets me resurrect one monster from my grave in attack mode, and guess who I choose? None other than Gilford the Legend!" (2600 ATK/2000 DEF)

Gilford again, rose on the field with his massive sword, standing between both of Reiko's monsters.

Despite his overwhelming power, Cirno went on to attack anyway.

"Since Gilford's in the way, I'll attack with Advent Cirno first, strike Gilford down again!"

Eric only laughed at his pathetic move. "Are you stupid? Gilford has 800 more attack points than your little swordswoman. She doesn't stand a chance!"

"Oh, but you see. Advent Cirno has an effect. It only works when I attack a monster that's stronger than herself. I flip a coin, and if its Heads, your monster gets destroyed again with no damage calculation. If its tails, we ignore its effect." Reiko pulled out a quarter and flipped it.

"Heads."

"No way!"

Gilford prepared to swing his sword again, but Cirno continued charging anyway. Gilford swung his sword but missed as Cirno jumped on the humongous sword, leaping off of it and slashing him across his face and mask, once again, sending him to the graveyard.

"Don't forget about Youmu, attack him directly with your blades, Roukanken and Hakurouken! Also, if she attacks or gets attacked, she gains 300 extra attack and defense points until the end of my battle."

Youmu dashed towards Eric, cross slashing him across the chest, knocking him onto his back and dropping his life points as Youmu leapt back to Reiko.

Eric: 4000-2000= 2000LP

"That ends my turn."

"You'll pay for that! Grr! I'll place my last card in my hand facedown and end my turn."

"It'll be your last turn. I draw and I play my Allies of Justice card. With this, I take 2 Advent Monsters from my graveyard or deck and put them in my hand, so long as I have at least one on the field. And guess who comes back, Advent Marisa, join us on the field!" (1900 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

As Marisa rejoined the field, smirking at the scowling Eric who knew that if he didn't do something, he was done.

"Youmu, attack him directly again and end this duel!"

"Not so fast, I reveal my trap card, Mirror Force! Now all your monsters in attack mode are destroyed!"

"You think so? Because I play my own trap card, 'Infamous Thief.'

"And what does that do?"

"I'm glad you asked. You remember how Marisa stole your Lightning Vortex. This time though, when you play a Spell or Trap card and while I have Advent Marisa on the field, I get to steal it and use it like I played it instead. Of course, you have no monsters, so it gets destroyed by itself."

Youmu continued to run at top speed towards Eric when Marisa leapt over her, swiped Eric's Mirror force, and tossed it to Reiko, before returning to his field.

"With that out of the way, Youmu, continue your attack directly! Slash of Present!" Reiko shouted as Youmu somehow disappeared and horizontally sliced Eric in half as she reappeared behind him.

Eric: 2000-2000= 0 LP

"No, no, I can't have lost to some Slifer!" He shouted as he kneeled in defeat, in disgrace.

"You just have." Reiko said as his monsters looked at him. He nodded his thanks and before they disappeared, Cirno and Marisa thumbs up him while Youmu nodded in return.

Reiko jumped down from the platform, returning his cards to his deck and putting them away into his deck box.

"Those were some sweet moves Reiko! I knew you would win! You have to show me some more of your cards sometime!" Jaden pat his back as Reiko replaced Jaden's spot and he in turn, jumped up to the dueling platform.

"Thanks Jaden. Get Chazz for me will you? I'd really appreciate it." Reiko thanked before allowing Jaden to take his spot.

"You may have beaten Eric, Reiko, but now it's my turn against Jaden! And I'm not going to be a pushover!" Chazz growled over his companion's loss, determined to make the Slifer group make a fool of themselves.

"Hope you're ready to fork over your best card when you lose.''

"You too Chazz, now get your game on.''

They both activated their disks and drew their cards. "I'll start with Reborn Zombie in defense mode (1600) and finish off with one card face-down.''

"Now you may want to pay attention, cause I'm gonna take this duel to the next level. I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix, to bring out Flame Wingman in attack mode! (2100 ATK/ 1000 DEF).

A green and red winged creature with a dragon like head for a right hand appeared on Jaden's field.

"Wow! That is some cool monster,'' Syrus admired.

"You're so predictable slacker. I activate Chthonian Polymer.''

"Umm, what's that card do?''

"I thought you guys would be here.''

Reiko and Syrus turned around to see Alexis heading towards them.

"Alexis, was it?''Syrus asked, trying to remember Alexis' name.

"I've never seen you before. You're Alexis?" Reiko asked as he looked over to the lone female suspiciously.

" Yes, and Chthonian polymer let's you control one of your opponent's fusion monsters by sacrificing one of you own.'' As she explained this to the two boys, Chazz's zombie went to the graveyard as The Flame Wingman left Jaden.

"That's not good… It looks like Jaden just lost one of his best monsters." Reiko commented negatively as Jaden continued with his Elemental Hero Sparkman.

The duel went on. Jaden eventually regained his Wingman but lost it afterwards. When Jaden's turn came, he had 550 life points and no monsters, while Chazz had 1500 left and Mefist the Infernal General in attack mode (1800). Just as he drew his card, they all heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Guys, campus security's coming. If they find us here, we'll be in serious trouble.'' Alexis warned as she turned to face the incoming disciplinary squad.

"Huh? Why's that,'' Jaden asked. "Aren't we allowed to duel here?''

"The rules say no off hour arena dueling. Chazz knows this, but he probably didn't tell you.''

"Come on Chazz. Let's get out of here.''

"But the duel isn't over.'' Jaden moaned as he deactivated his duel disk.

Chazz deactivated his duel disk. "It's not like you would have won anyway. Your win against Crowler was obviously a fluke.''

"This stinks. I had him right where I wanted.''

Syrus put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sorry you can't finish beating this guy Jay, but you'll probably get to duel him again.''

"Fine do we get out of here?''

"This way guys, hurry!" Alexis lead them, until she noticed that Reiko wasn't following them.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, looking back hesitantly to see him shake his head.

"Don't worry about me. In case you guys don't have enough time to escape, I'll stay here and see how it works." Reiko ushered her to go on, which she did.

He laid down against a corner on the platform and not a moment later, the Disciplinary Squad found him.

"What are you doing here? You know students aren't allowed in the Duel Academy building at this hour." One of the members asked forcefully with authority, although Reiko looked at him as bored as he could look, determined to buy his new friends time to escape.

"I was a bit curious about the inside of the building, and I didn't get a chance to look before, so I'm here where no one would disturb me while I looked around." Reiko said, making up his bogus story on the spot, knowing that they probably wouldn't buy it.

"Curiosity or not, you have broken Duel Academy regulations. We're to report you to…"

"Don't worry about it Kennen, I'll take care of it."

He looked up for the voice that he heard. His sister, maybe SHE could be the one to pull him out of this hairy situation.

"Maribel? Alright then, I'm counting on you. Make sure, professor Banner I believe, is notified." Kennen, the apparent leader, left along with the left of his squad, believing Maribel to now be responsible for Reiko's punishment.

….

"Well, they're gone now Reiko." Maribel said as she saw Reiko breathe a sigh of relief as the immediate danger had disappeared.

"Thanks a lot sis. You really helped me out." Reiko smiled, thanking Maribel for his little freebie.

"Come on Reiko, I'll lead you back to the Slifer Red Dorm." Maribel offered as he immediately took it and followed her down the path.

* * *

_Academy Island: Path to the Slifer Red Dorm_

"So tell me what REALLY happened? You don't think the others along with me really believed that bogus story did you?" Maribel teased, while giving her know-it-all smile to him.

Reiko chuckled a bit from that. "Honestly, 2 people and I were challenged by 2 Obelisk Blues, one named Chazz and one named Eric. They wanted to meet at night to duel them and originally, only Jaden was supposed to duel, but I followed along to make sure they didn't get into any more trouble. That turned out bad because Chazz insulted me and I just blew up and before I knew it, I was dueling Eric."

"You should have seen it Sis! I trashed an Obelisk BLUE." Reiko spoke happily to Maribel as she giggled over his excitement.

"Yes, I should have been there, but you know, I can't keep helping you out of trouble all the time Reiko. Next time, I'll actually have to do my job and punish you and your friends for breaking regulations. So please, try not to get into trouble so I don't have to okay?" Maribel said a bit grimly, but smiled over her younger brother's victory over a so-called Elite.

"Ahh, there's the dorm. Thanks a lot Sis. I really owe you one." Reiko thanked, giving his older sister a hug.

"No problem Reiko. Take care of yourself okay? I can't care for you all the time." Maribel hugged back as she urged him to be a bit more independent.

"Mm-hmm! I got it Sis! Bye!" He said as he waved good-bye while running into his dorm room.

She waved back happily, before returning to the Duel Academy building for her continued patrol.

_Academy Island: Slifer Red Dorm; Reiko's Room_

Reiko opened the door quietly in case Matthew was sleeping, but as soon as he entered, the lights turned on.

"Hey! Reiko, what's up buddy!" Matthew nearly shouted as he greeted his roommate from his return.

"Agh! Matt! What the heck? I thought you were asleep!" Reiko nearly shouted back until remembering that others next door were probably sleeping already.

"I was, but it's kind of hard to stay asleep when the walls between the rooms are a bit thin." He replied, climbing up to his bed again.

Reiko turned off the lights and just laid down over the bed.

"So what happened? You were gone too since you didn't come back here for a while." Matthew said from above Reiko, a ton quieter than usual.

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow alright? It's been a long day." Reiko nearly murmured as he put his face onto his pillow and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh GX: Gensokyo's Cards

Chapter 3

_Duel Academy: Slifer Red Dorm_

"Ahh Crap! Reiko! The time! We gotta get to class!" Matthew shouted as he jumped out of bed and quickly put on his Slifer Jacket.

"What? What time is it?" Reiko instantly woke up from Matthew's shouting until he looked over at the clock on the desk.

7:48 A.M

"Oh… DAMN IT!" Reiko quickly got out of bed and put on his uniform as well, not caring for his hair and rushed out the door along with Matthew with a couple of energy bars as breakfast.

* * *

_Duel Academy Building: Classroom_

Reiko and Matthew both gasped in breath as they quickly sat down before Dr. Crowler decided to find them and chew them out. Syrus, Chumley, and Jaden on the other hand, were not so fortunate.

"You're late, all 3 of you will have detention for an hour."

As all 3 of them took their seat, Reiko looked around to see the Obelisk Blue, specifically Chazz and Eric scowling at him at Jaden.

Jaden happened to seat next to Reiko, who didn't waste any time to whispering to him.

"Hey Rei, why do you think he doesn't like the Slifers so much anyway?" Jaden asked Reiko, who cringed a bit at his nickname, though left it alone.

"I'm not too sure. Maybe it's because you trashed him in the entrance exams? Literally." Reiko replied as he chuckled while Jaden attempted to hold in his laugh.

Meanwhile, Alexis finished answering Dr. Crowler's question on the different types of monsters, spells, and trap cards.

Crowler smiled as she finished. "Perfect. That was marvelously done Alexis. Of course I don't expect anything less from one of my Obelisk Blues."

"Yes Dr. Crowler." She replied as she sat down back into her seat.

"Hmm now who should we question next?" Crowler looked around at the Slifer Reds. "You there, Syrus Truesdale." The student in question stood up in fright. "Why don't you explain to the class what an equip spell is."

"Umm… An equip spell is umm… something that does something that is umm…"Syrus thought hard about the question, but being the center of attention in class, only dramatically lowered his thinking.

"Even four year olds know the answer to this you Slifer slacker." Most of the Obelisk's erupted in laughter as one of them made the comment at Syrus' expense.

Everyone waited, but Syrus just tensed up. "Time's up. Sit down. Now would someone care to give me an actual answer? Preferably someone not wearing red thank you."

"Aww man… I blew it. I made all the Slifers look bad." Syrus discouragingly to himself, but Jaden would have none of it. Neither would Reiko, but he would rather wait it out.

"You know something teach? You really shouldn't make fun of us Slifers like that. I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat you. So when you're making fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself."

This time, all of the Slifer Reds laughed at Crowler's expense, knowing that it was true. Jaden HAD defeated Dr. Crowler, headmaster of Obelisk Blue and Vice Chancellor in the Entrance Exams with his REAL deck.

Despite knowing it was true, Crowler bit down on his handkerchief in anger. 'THAT'S IT! I won't have these slackers stay at my school for one second more! I'll make sure they're taken down, one way or another!"

Eventually, everyone had left Dr. Crowler's classroom, with the Slifer groupies, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Reiko heading to their next class. Professor Banner's specifically,

The Slifer headmaster soon sat in his chair in front of the class as he came out from a door in the front. "Hello children. As some of you might know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner. I specialize in some of lesser known tactics and strategies in the world of duel monsters."

"Hey, Jaden, I wanted to really thank you."

"Sure thing, what for Sy?" Jaden asked back, wondering why Syrus would thank him.

"For sticking up for me against Crowler., I mean."

Before Jaden could go back to sleeping, he noticed that professor Banner was looking at Syrus, though in a much kinder look than that of Dr. Crowler.

"Syrus?"

"Yes sir."

"Do me a favor and grab Pharaoh would you?"

Syrus was obviously confused by his request. "Umm, Pharaoh?"

"Unless you aren't minding your leg as a scratch post, that is."

They heard a meow coming from the floor and Syrus looked down to see a big tabby cat rubbing himself against his leg. "He seems to think you make a good one Sy."

The majority of the students laughed, though it wasn't a humiliating one. It was more good-natured and even Syrus himself was happy.

Meanwhile…

Dr. Crowler continued to seethe anger, unable to get over Jaden's comment over his defeat, along with the humiliation that he faced. But, he had an idea. He decided he would get Jaden expelled for trespassing the Girls dorm in Obelisk Blue!

So he started writing a false love letter for Jaden. "How dare those Slifer slackers make a mockery of me in front of my own class. I'll be sure that it's the last mistake they ever make at this academy."

He placed the letter in an envelope and put on a red lipstick. He sealed it with the imprint of a kiss.

Knowing that the Slifers had PE, he snuck into the Gym Lockers and shoved the letter inside Jaden's locker. All he had to do was wait, and he would get Jaden expelled for his impudence!

Jaden, and Reiko along with the rest of their classmates entered the Gymnasium, dressed in sweat pants and sweat shirts from the lockers with the Duel Academy logo. They were all grouped together neatly, waiting for their teacher to show up.

Despite the massive group, Jaden noticed that his friend was missing. "That's weird, Sy isn't here yet."

"Maybe he's just lost or lost track of time. I'm sure he's ok." Reiko said, easing Jaden's worries for the moment.

A minute later a tall brown haired woman with two earrings, dressed in the same general manner as the students, walked in front of them. "Hi everyone, my name is Fonda Fontaine and I'll be your gym instructor for this semester. You all ready to sweat?"

"Not really…" Reiko murmured to himself as their teacher started doing exercises and stretches.

* * *

_Duel Academy: Slifer Red Dorm_

As classes ended, Syrus was still nowhere to be seen. Reiko and Jaden continued to wonder where it was Syrus had gone.

To ease his worries, Jaden had started playing s handheld game while Reiko finished a terribly needed shower from the outhouse.

"Bout time you're done man. You should have told me you took somewhat, long showers Rei." Matthew complained as he started to pack up for his turn in the shower.

"Well, something is on my mind right now. Long showers help me ease up." Reiko explained, starting to dress up in his clothes once again.

"Something on your mind, what's wrong then?" Matthew asked, a bit worried over his friend.

"You remember Syrus Truesdale?" Reiko first asked Matthew, drying his hair as he waited for his answer.

Matthew thought for a bit before answering. "Wait, you mean Jaden's friend. The guy Dr. Crowler made fun of today?"

"That's him. He's gone and we don't know where he is, so I'm worried." Reiko voiced his concerns, lying on the bed for sleep to come.

"I see. Well, worrying won't do anything except make you stressed, so ease up a bit. I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later." Matthew said a bit comfortingly, heading out to the shower.

However, with the thin walls, Reiko overheard Jaden's PDA going off and he came awake all of a suden.

As Jaden's PDA started beeping to indicate an incoming message, he stopped his game, pressed the receive button and it showed a blank screen. A toneless voice spoke to him.

"_We have your roommate Syrus. If you want him back, you will come to the girl's dorms now. Alone."_

Reiko's eyes widened. "Why would Syrus be at the girl's dorm? There's nothing for him there…" Reiko climbed out of bed, wearing warmer clothes as well as bringing his trusty deck along in the case someone had wanted to duel him.

He would follow Jaden to the girl's dorm and find out what was going on, once and for all. He hated being kept in the dark.

* * *

_Academy Island: Outskirts of Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm_

Jaden took a boat to find 3 girls holding Syrus hostage in their own boat. Reiko had silently followed Jaden, going through the forest path instead of the dirt road.

"Hi guys. So what gives?" Jaden said, a bit too cheerful over a somewhat threatening situation.

"Well, to make a long story short Jaden, I'm basically a big loser."

"Your friend trespassed into the girl's campus," Jasmine explained.

"Is that true Sy?" Jaden asked, though there was no trace of hate.

"And now that you're here, you're trespassing too," Mindy said.

"That's right." The boy's attention focused on Alexis. "So if you don't want us to turn you in, Jaden's gonna have to beat me in a duel."

"Well there's no need to worry Sy, cause I'm going to win. Now let's duel Alexis." Jaden said confidently, putting his deck into his duel disk, preparing to duel Alexis.

Both of them stepped onto the front of the boat with duel disks prepared.

As Reiko watched the events ensue from his hiding area, he saw something, or someone come out from the bushes a head, with blonde hair in scuba gear.

"Is that… Dr. Crowler? Did HE set this up? Not even Syrus would be stupid enough to go to the Girls' dorm. It probably was set up." Reiko angrily said to himself as he approached Dr. Crowler.

He tapped him on the shoulder, making Dr. Crowler shriek in horror, thinking there was a ghost behind him.

Reiko almost laughed as he saw Crowler's face. To say he was amused was a complete understatement. It was BEYOND hilarious with Crowler's face being so scared. But he knew, it might not have been the best idea for him to approach Crowler.

"Why you… Aren't you one of the slacker's friends? Why are you here?" Dr. Crowler asked as he recognized Reiko from class.

"I guess if you want to say that. I could ask you the same thing professor, what are YOU doing here?" I crossed my arms together like I was in charge here, despite the professor having the higher authority undoubtedly.

"I was just uhh…taking a bath, yes!" Dr. Crowler pathetically excused himself, while looking at me.

Reiko sighed at how bogus his story was. It was probably even worse than his from yesterday.

"Dr. Crowler, you wouldn't happen to have been the one to have lured Jaden and Syrus out to the girl's dorm, would you?" Reiko asked suspiciously, knowing that he grudged against Jaden, and most likely would try to get him out of Duel Academy for his humiliation.

"Hmph, it seems you found out my plan. No matter, even if Alexis loses, I'll still report Jaden and Syrus for trespassing into the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm. Dr. Crowler trembled a bit at being found out, confirming Reiko's suspicions of him being the main cause of this little 'incident.'

"Look Dr. C, I know humiliation is a tough thing, but you have to let it go sometimes. Now Jaden has to duel an Obelisk BLUE just to continue staying here. Isn't Duel Academy all about bringing its students into the Dueling World, no matter what rank they are? Slifer Reds, sure, they're the lowest, but even they have potential if they utilize it."

"That slacker. He sleeps through class and makes a mockery of me! Slifers have potential? Hah!" Dr. Crowler replied, continuing his anger.

"I'll prove it to you then professor! Let's duel! If I win, you have to let Jaden and Syrus go for trespassing."

"_That Slifer… He's right, but I'm only hard on them for a reason_." Dr. Crowler thought to himself as he took out his version of the duel disk.

"Let's Duel!" They both shouted, as they prepared to duel.

Reiko: 4000 LP

Dr. C: 4000 LP

They didn't realize they were being watched by a hidden security camera.

"I believe that I'll start things off." Dr. Crowler said as he placed his hand next to his deck and the disk automatically inserted the card into his hand.

"First things first, I play my Ancient Gear Castle! Now, all monsters with Ancient Gear in its name gain an extra 300 attack points, and whenever a monster is played, I get a counter on it."

A giant stone castle rose from the ground with cannons and siege equipment attached to it.

"_Looks more like a fortress…_" Reiko thought to himself as he looked upon the giant castle.

"Now I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode!" (1600 ATK/ 1300 DEF)

A robotic soldier with a small cannon on its arm rose from the ground and stood tall, compared to Reiko and Dr. Crowler.

"Then I equip him with Ancient Gear Tank, which gives him another 600 extra attack points."

(2200 ATK/ 1300 DEF)

The Ancient Gear Soldier climbed into its clunky tank lookalike, equipped with its own cannon with wheels.

"Finally I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"Tough start out professor, but I'll find a way around that. I draw, and I play Advent Marisa in attack mode!" Reiko said confidently as his trusty thief showed herself once again. (1900 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

"Next, I'll play my Allies of Justice Spell card. This lets me take 2 "Advent" monsters from my deck or graveyard, and add them to my hand professor, so long as I have at least one on the field. Next, I play another spell card, Advent Intervention! This time, as long as I have 1 "Advent" monster on my field, I can play up to 2 Level 4 or lower "Advent" Monsters, or 1 Level 6 "Advent" Monster. And I choose my newest addition to the party, Advent Mokou!" (2350 ATK/ 2100 DEF)

A girl with snow white hair that extended all the way down to her legs appeared on the field. She wore red overalls and a white shirt and played around with fire boringly like Marisa was doing with her shuriken.

"Also professor, when Advent Mokou enters the field, all of your monsters lose 300 ATK and DEF points!"

(1900 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

"Alright, let's start our attack. Mokou you're first! Attack that Ancient Gear Soldier with your Phoenix Crash!"

Mokou leaped into the air, forming phoenix wings around her back, and dived towards the Ancient Gear Soldier who could do nothing but attempt to fire with his tank. He missed and finally, fire surrounded Mokou and she crashed directly into the tank, causing it to explode while Mokou swooped up into the air and landed back onto Reiko's field.

Dr C: 4000-450= 3550 LP

"Sorry, but when Ancient Gear Tank is sent to the graveyard, my opponent loses 600 Life Points."

A part of the tank exploded and the shrapnel hit Reiko on the stomach, but he continued his assault.

Reiko: 4000-600= 3400 LP

"Now it's your turn Marisa! Attack directly with Hakkero Shuriken Spin!"

Marisa spun her Hakkero Shuriken rapidly before throwing it at max speed at Dr. Crowler. As it approached, he shrieked and it sliced his leg, making him kneel a bit from being cut before he stood back up.

Dr C: 3850-1900= 1950 LP

"I'll lay 2 face downs, and end my turn." Reiko ended, happy that he dealt critical damage to his professor."

"Very impressive Reiko, but you will lose! I draw, and I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw 2 more cards. Then by sending my Ancient Gear Castle to the graveyard, I can summon my Ancient Gear Golem without a tribute."

(3000 ATK/ 3000 DEF) - (2700 ATK/ 2700 DEF)

Ancient Gear Golem rose from the ground, hulking in size over the duelists and Reiko's 2 monsters. Mokou spit on its foot and scowled at it while Marisa stood her ground.

"This… could turn out bad." Reiko said to himself, as he faced a monster with 2700 attack points.

"Unfortunately for you, it isn't and it's about to get worse, because I play Monster Reborn, which lets me summon a monster from my graveyard. So I'll bring back my soldier.

(1300 ATK/ 1300 DEF) - (1000 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

The same that was destroyed, once again, reappeared next to its ally, the Golem.

"Once again, I'll equip my Ancient Gear Soldier with my Ancient Gear Tank. You know what it does."

(1600 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

"Now Golem, attack his Mokou with your Mechanized Melee!"

Ancient Gear Golem punched, sending a vision of its fist towards Mokou. Mokou stood her ground, but as the fist past her, she seemed to shriek quietly before exploding into glass parts.

Reiko: 4000-350= 3650 LP

"And with that, I end my turn."

"Impressive professor, but now it's MY turn to stage a comeback!" Reiko drew his card.

"I play Pot of greed as well, which lets me draw my own 2 cards. And I'll play another Allies of Justice, which lets me pick up 2 Advent Monsters again."

Reiko picked his Advent Mokou from the graveyard and Advent Cirno from his deck.

"I play Advent Reisen in attack mode!" (1600 ATK/ 1500 DEF)

"Next, I play Advent Intervention once again, and Special Summon once again, Advent Mokou!"

(2350 ATK/ 2100 DEF)

Mokou appeared once again and faced its destroyer, glaring at it, asking for revenge from Reiko.

"Don't worry, you'll get it soon. I play 2 more spell cards, Critical Hit! And my Full Party Continuous Spell! Here's how it works, my Critical Hit can only be used on one Advent Monster, but for that turn, any monster it attacks is instantly destroyed without damage Calculation. I use it on Advent Reisen. Now, my Full Party Continuous Spell Card, increases all of my Advent Monster's attack points by 600 if I have at least 3 on the field.

Advent Mokou: (2950 ATK/ 2100 DEF)

Advent Marisa: (2500 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

Advent Reisen: (2200 ATK/ 1500 DEF)

"Ok, Reisen, take out his Golem with your Snipe Shot!"

"I play my facedown, Zero Gravity. It switches all monster's positions!"

Before the bunny gunslinger could shoot, a green aura engulfed all of the monsters on Reiko's field, forcing them to kneel into defense position.

"Agh, I end my turn." Reiko said grudgingly, knowing that his critical hit and his opportunity to win had been wasted.

"Then it is my turn!" Crowler drew, and smirked at his card.

"For now, I activate the Spell Card, Limiter Removal! What this card does is double all of my Machine Monster's attack points for one turn, but they are destroyed during the end phase."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I activate my own trap card, Infamous Thief!"

"T-THIEF!?"

"That's right, what this does is allow me to take your card, in this case, Limiter Removal, so long as I have Advent Marisa on my field, and use it for this turn. But because I don't have machine monsters, it's useless."

Marisa jumped over to Dr. Crowler's side and took Limiter Removal from his hand and tossed it to Reiko and placed it in the graveyard.

Dr. Crowler scowled at how Reiko had managed to save himself, but nonetheless fought on.

"Very well then, I'll just switch both my Golem and Soldier into Attack Mode! Ancient Gear Soldier, attack his Advent Marisa!"

The Soldier blasted Marisa with tank barrage and even though Marisa tried to withstand the shot, she couldn't and exploded.

"Now my Golem attacks your Advent Mokou!"

Mokou's body met the Golem's fist and exploded once again.

"And HE has a special effect this time. If my attack points are higher than your defense points, you lose life points equal to the different between them."

Reiko grunted as a blue aura surrounded him, signaling his Life Point lost.

Reiko: 3650-600= 3050

"Now I activate my other trap card, Past "Old History". Now, any monster that was destroyed this turn, returns to the field, but only MY monsters have been destroyed, so come back, Advents Mokou and Marisa, in attack mode!"

Mokou: (2900 ATK/ 2100 DEF)

Marisa: (2500 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

"I end my turn…" Dr. Crowler reluctantly ended his turn.

"I'm up. I draw, and I put Advent Reisen in attack mode again!"

Reisen: (2200 ATK/ 1500 DEF)

"Let's end this guys. I attack your Ancient Gear Golem with Advent Mokou! Phoenix Crash!"

Mokou jumped into the air and floated with Phoenix wings, finally smirking as she would finally get her revenge on the Golem that destroyed her, twice. She surrounded herself with fire and pierced through the Golem's head, blowing it up and destroying it.

Dr. C: 1950-250= 1700 LP

"Now it's your turn to take revenge, Marisa! Destroy his Soldier with Hakkero Shuriken!"

Marisa spun her Shuriken and threw it as hard as she could at the tank, shredding it to bits along with the Soldier, but one of the parts from the tank flew at Reiko again and hit him.

Reiko: 3050-600= 2450 LP

Dr. C: 1700-900= 800 LP

"Sure, your tank hits me for 600, but that's alright, because now Advent Reisen takes out the rest of your life points. Finish him with your Snipe Shot!"

Reisen pointed her pistol at Crowler, aiming at his trembling head and fired a red bullet, hitting him square on the forehead, knocking him onto the ground and draining the rest of his life points.

Dr. C: 800-2200= 0 LP

Before the monsters faded, Marisa High-Fived Reisen as she put her gun back into her holster while Mokou smirked at their team victory.

"See professor? I'm a Slifer Red, and now even I'VE beaten you. Potential is in anyone, even in Slifer Reds." Reiko said as he walked to Dr. Crowler to help him up.

"That's game!" They both heard Jaden say while doing his signature finger pose. Alexis was kneeling in her boat, most likely in defeat to Jaden.

"Very well Reiko. Since you have won, I will keep my bargain of the deal. I'll let those…. Slifers go for trespassing the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm." Crowler scowled as he said it.

"That's all I ask. Thank you professor, I'll be going now. Remember, you promised." Reiko said as he started leaving the premises and back to the Slifer Red Dorm.

* * *

_Academy Island: Slifer Red Dorm_

Reiko laid down tiredly onto his bed, with sleep the only thing on his mind.

"So, you telling me this time what happened, and don't forget about yesterday." Matthew said as he hung from his bunk, hovering over Reiko's tired figure.

Reiko sighed in exhaustion, but relented his story to Matthew, starting with how he followed Jaden to the Obelisk Arena in the Duel Academy Main building, along with his victory over Eric, one of Chazz's friends, as well as an Obelisk Blue. Eventually, he came to following Jaden to the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm and dueling Dr. Crowler as well as telling him of his victory over the headmaster of the Obelisk Blue.

"You won against an Obelisk Blue and Dr. Crowler!?" Matthew nearly shouted, hardly restraining himself, but he fell from his bunk from the surprise.

"Yeah, I won." Reiko said, before turning over and falling asleep.

Matthew climbed back up to his bed, and after hearing Reiko snore, figured that he wouldn't get anything else from Reiko, and joined Reiko to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Re-Edited

Yugioh GX: Gensokyo's Cards

Chapter 4

_Academy Island: Slifer Red Dorm_

Reiko groaned as he felt the early sunrays hit his eyes. He turned around and shuffled in bed a bit to stop the sun's pain in his eyes.

"Yo Reiko, it's time to wake up. Did you forget we have promotion exams today? I want some grub before I head out." Matthew shook the Advent duelist before he finally relented and got from his bunk.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot about those. Did they seriously have to have these after some boring fusion monster exams? I don't even use fusions in the first place." Reiko grumbled as he changed from his sleeping gear into his Slifer Red uniform.

Matthew only shook his head. "Well, I can settle with the roaches still. They haven't exactly done anything yet so I don't really care too much whether I pass or fail." He said as he started changing into his uniform as well.

Reiko could only shudder at the thought of staying with those pesky bugs. He had seen them during day 2 of his stay in the Slifer Red Dorm and there was no way he wanted to stay any longer.

"I could probably just barely scrape by the written part of the exams if I really try. The duel is a whole different story, but hopefully I won't get someone too difficult for me to handle." Reiko commented as he put on his shoes and opened the door to let the morning breeze in.

"I could always just let you win if I end up as your opponent. From what I hear, we're supposed to be dueling with people in our dorm so it's a toss-up." Matthew added as he finished putting on his shoes as well.

"Something tells me that with what's happened so far, our duels won't be normal duels at all…"

* * *

_Duel Academy Building: Classroom_

The classroom occupied was in pure silence. With written tests currently being taken, only the sound of pencils could be heard. Reiko could only focus on the test question in front of him which asked for the result of Polmerization and 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"_Crap… Maybe I should have paid more attention in that fusion lesson from Dr. Crowler…"_ Reiko thought to himself as he struggled on the question. _"Screw it! When all else fails, you go with C, Relinquished!"_

Minutes passed as the test continued in silence. Reiko had finished with relative difficulty; although he was fairly confident he passed. At least, he hoped it was so. With nothing to do, Reiko decided to just observe the remainder of the test takers. Bastion was long done and was already looking at his cards, most likely in preparation for the dueling part of the exam. He caught Syrus sleeping in front of him while muttering random words of card knowledge. Last he noted, it was something about a quick-play spell card. The seat next to Syrus was empty, which meant that Jaden had still not arrived for his exam.

"_What the heck is Jaden doing… I know he doesn't like tests and all, but this is ridiculous."_

Only moments later, Jaden had finally arrived with only 20 minutes left. At this point, it would take a genius for someone to complete the test, or someone with complete disregard for it.

"You know Sy, if tests recorded the answers, you'd probably pass!" Jaden said energetically as the cyan haired boy woke up from his doze. "Maybe you should get some more sleep instead of studying all night and praying to Slifer!"

"Jaden you're here! There's almost no time left though…" Syrus said sadly as his roommate looked happier than he should be for being extremely late.

"Hey, you Slifer slackers want to shut your trap? Some of us plan to pass you know!" Chazz shouted in aggravation at being interrupted above them.

Syrus instantly piped down and went back to his test.

"Quit joking around here Chazz! I'm here to take the test to pass too! It just doesn't always end up that way." Jaden replied, slightly miffed at the Obelisk Blue for being slightly rude.

"Now now Jaden, since you're finally here, you can take your exam." Professor Banner cut in before any further comebacks were thrown, effectively silencing the class once again.

"Be right there Professor!" Jaden came down to retrieve his exams and went back to his test to start on it.

As he took his pencil and focused, several thoughts centered on his tardiness.

"_Is this seriously the guy who beat Dr. Crowler? He doesn't seem all that great from what Reiko told me from the way he's handling this."_

"_Being 30 minutes late means he obviously has no consideration for this part of the exam. I hope Jaden knows what he's doing…"_

"_Just look at him… He's obviously tardy with no regard for this test. If only his skills in dueling were as good as his studies."_

Not even 10 minutes later, Jaden was fast asleep next to Syrus. If their closed eyes weren't any indication, their snoring was quite obvious.

Unknown to the students, Dr. Crowler was peeping into the class, observing them as he smiled and cackled behind the door.

"_I KNEW Jaden would finish himself off on the written test! Just wait till the field test because I'll be sure to finish him off there. I can't think of anything Reiko for the moment so I'll let him out of my grasp for the moment."_

_Duel Academy Building: Classroom_

"The written exam is now over class. As you all know, the shop has just gotten some new rare cards. Please remember to leave in an orderly fashion and-"Professor Banner announced as he walked over and collected any remaining tests from students who were unable to finish it.

"Wait, they're here!?"

Not a second later, the classroom doors busted open as students from all over the building flowed out and rushed to get their hands on the rare cards. All of them wanted them in order to boost the power of their decks in preparation for the upcoming field exam. Many students hoped that this would be their only chance to improve their decks as this would be their ticket to getting promoted to higher dorms.

"Say, you two should give some serious thought as to waking up. The written test is finished." Bastion shook Syrus awake as Reiko stayed in his seat to stay behind for his friends.

Syrus gasped as his head rose from the desk before he realized that his efforts to pass had been for naught.

"Oh man, why did I even bother to study if I was just going to fall asleep?" He sighed in shame as Reiko walked over to shake Jaden awake.

"Ahh don't sweat it Syrus! Besides, if we ace the field exam then it makes up for the written exam!" Jaden got up, reentering his cheery self as he got up as well.

"He has a point Syrus. If you get an F on the written part, but ace the field one with no issues, then you still scrape by with a C in the end." Reiko added in an attempt to raise Syrus' spirits.

Syrus only sighed in response once more. "So where is everybody off to in a hurry?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you. The new rare cards arrived today so everybody's at the card shack in order to get them." Bastion explained, although only to Syrus' dismay.

"W-wait a sec. No one told US about the new cards!" Syrus shouted as hopes of passing the field test seemed farther and farther away.

"Everyone wants the best ones for themselves, so they're trying to keep quiet about it. Rumors spread fast though and everyone knows about it. Personally, I heard it from the guy whispering next to me during the test." Reiko told Syrus as he looked down to the ground in disappointment.

"What about you Bastion? How come you and Reiko aren't over there?" Syrus asked, slightly confused as to why the Ra Yellow and Advent duelist would stay behind.

Bastion scoffed a bit at that. "One errant card in my deck would mean I would have to create new formulas and strategies for it all over again. I'm confident in the balance I've already created in my deck." He looked through his deck once more to check.

"If its rare cards for everybody, I doubt they'll have what I want in mind anyway. All of my cards specialize and help each other specifically and I doubt those new cards would do that." Reiko answered.

"Well my deck could use those rare cards!" Syrus exclaimed.

"So let's go! There's nothing better than the smell of new cards in the morning!" Jaden said as he and Syrus started running off to the card shack. "We'll see ya guys in the field test!"

The both of them left, leaving only the Ra Yellow and the Advent duelist in the room.

"I should be heading back to my dorm for lunch and make sure I'm in perfect condition for the field test. Good luck on yours Reiko." Bastion said as he left the Slifer Red alone in the classroom.

Reiko looked on as the door closed. "I guess I should head back too and get some food before taking the field exam." He too, started leaving to head back to the Slifer Red Dorm as he opened the door.

"Hello Reiko, I don't suppose you were going to the card shack for the new cards too were you?"

Reiko yelped and fell down to the ground at the sudden appearance of his sister in complete surprise as she smiled over his fallen figure.

"M-Maribel, what are you doing here?" He asked as Maribel helped him get off the ground.

She pretended to think as she put one finger under her chin and turned her gaze upwards. "How rude are you Reiko? I came here to see my little brother just to see how he was doing after the exam and this is how you treat me?" Maribel teased as she patted Reiko on his head.

Reiko only scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry Sis, but you caught me by surprise. I was just headed back to the dorm to grab some food before taking the Field Exam." He explained to the disciplinary officer.

"So you didn't even think about going to see those rare cards?" Maribel questioned as they started walking down the hallway towards the exit.

"Well, just a little…" He admitted a bit shamefully.

Maribel continued to smile as they both of them strolled down the other classroom doors.

"Father told me last night that he helped create some new cards for you. They're supposed to be in that large shipment of rare cards they just brought in today." She told him as his face contorted into shock and panic.

"Wait, so Dad had some new cards for me? I need to hurry and get them!"

Before Reiko could even start running back towards the direction of the card shack, his Slifer Red jacket was gripped and he was pulled back.

"What are you doing Sis!? I gotta get them before someone else has them!" He exclaimed in anxiety as he turned back to face Maribel's grin.

"Reiko, did you really think I would let someone else get them? No one else could probably use them, so I managed to get them before anyone else did. Being part of the staff has its benefits after all." She told him as she took out at several new cards from her bag and handed them to him.

"T-these are…!"

Reiko slowly took them as he looked through all of the new cards given to him by Maribel. She only smiled as his eyes widened at each individual card. Initially, he was upset that his Dad could be so careless. He was someone who drank beer often, but it had never gotten in the way of his work. In fact, some of his greatest works came from him being drunk. Reiko was proud to be the owner of his Dad's work and was prideful when it came to such things.

He could only look at his older sister in utter awe as she continued to give him the comforting gentle smile.

"I'm glad you like them Reiko. Tell me, have you met them yet?"

Reiko became confused again as he had no idea what Maribel was talking about. He took a quick look around his surroundings to give an accurate answer to her question, although he still had no idea what she was talking about.

"Who are you talking about? I don't see anyone Mari…" He slowly said as he looked around once more for confirmation.

"Are you sure? Have you looked on your shoulder or your cards perhaps?" Maribel asked as he did just that.

"What are you talking abou-"

"_Hey! I'm over here on your shoulder Reiko!" _

Reiko turned around slowly, catching the small grin on Maribel's face as he looked over on his left shoulder. He only yelped in shock as he nearly dropped the cards at the tiny, transparent person on his shoulder.

"W-what the… Are you even real? Who are you!?" He shouted as the swordswoman sat on his shoulder as if she had done it for a long time.

"_Of course I'm real you dope! You should be honored that you can even talk to me, the strongest!" _The transparent mini-swordwoman shouted back at her card owner before pouting and crossing her arms together.

"C-Cirno!?"

"Now now you two, it's impolite for two friends to talk that way to another. Cirno, where is everybody else?" Maribel diffused the situation although Reiko pouted as well and refused to look at the blue haired girl.

"_They're still asleep, but I was excited when Letty told me you would finally introduce us to Reiko." _Cirno explained as she refused to look at the Advent duelist as well.

"Ahh, I see. Reiko, don't you have something to say to Cirno?" Maribel addressed him, making no attempt to hide the scolding tone behind her voice.

Reiko was silent for a while. It slowly processed in his mind that his monsters were very real and speaking to him and his sister. This had never happened before and he had no idea how to react. Although, if they had been with him all this time, he felt that he could trust them. He had always considered apologizing as a shot at his pride, but he felt he could make an exception for Cirno too. It wasn't every day the cards you played with appeared on your shoulder. After all, if his sister seemed to know her, then Cirno could see this side of him, right?

"I'm sorry Cirno. I was just shocked that you appeared on my shoulder. I always thought you guys were just cards, even though I treasure my deck. Will you forgive me?" He apologized as he looked at her with a somewhat pleading face.

She turned around, giving him a cheerful grin. _"I couldn't stay mad at you Reiko. You're friends with the strongest now. I'll take care of him Maribel."_

Maribel smiled at their interactions. She had somewhat anticipated her little brother's reactions, but she was proud of him of accepting Cirno as someone.

"So how about we head back to my dorm and you can help me set up my deck again? With these new cards, I'm sure we'll beat anyone who comes up against us in the field exam." Reiko suggested and Cirno practically beamed at him.

Maribel already felt somewhat sorry for his would-be opponent. She was playing favoritism, but she just adored her little brother too much for him to not tease him.

* * *

_Duel Academy: Field Test Area_

"_I didn't expect this many people to be watching us…"_ Reiko thought to himself as spectators seats were filled to the brim to watch the numerous field tests going on. _"It's kind of unnerving…"_

Across his own field was someone in a Slifer Red uniform, although it wasn't someone that Reiko had recognized. Jaden was to his right, but Reiko's eyes widened when he saw his would-be opponent.

"I'm dueling an Obelisk, and it's Chazz?" Jaden asked, confused on why his opponent would someone from the highest dorm.

"Well Jaden, you scored so high on the entry exam from your duel with me. I figured that with YOUR dueling, none of the other Slifers would be a match for you. So I pulled a few strings and got one of our top ranked students to duel you! What an honor it must be!" Dr. Crowler walked onto the field with a smug grin on his face which Reiko wanted to punch. The doctor certainly had a point though. Even though Jaden was awful at taking written tests, his dueling was certainly something to be noted and he most likely would be a candidate for the top duelist of Slifer Red.

"This is rigged and I'm sure everybody knows that…" Reiko muttered under his breath as he glared at Dr. Crowler.

Another voice shook out of his thoughts. "I'll do it! Alright Chazz, get your game on! Let's finish what we started at the Obelisk Arena!" Jaden accepted the challenge wholeheartedly as Reiko nearly facepalmed at his friend's decision.

"_You can't be serious Jaden… It's so obvious it's a trap!"_

"Umm, are we going to duel?" Reiko's opponent asked, looking slightly nervous at the thought of being in front of a large crowd.

He quickly turned back to face him and nodded as he entered his newly modified deck into the duel disk.

His opponent did the same as the Life Points flashed into existence at the confirmation of a duel.

"Duel!" They both shouted as they drew their 5 starting cards.

Reiko: 4000 LP

Opp: 4000 LP

"I guess I'll go first." His opponent announced as he drew his 6th card and looked through his hand. He focused on his cards intensely and Reiko could feel a frown and boredom entering his being.

The energy Reiko initially felt after activating his duel disk faded away as his opponent became indecisive about his moves.

"Umm, just give me a moment!" The starter said as Reiko facepalmed himself at that forced request.

"This… is going to take a while. I might as well watch Jaden's duel until this guy is done."

He looked over at his friend and his attention was caught when he saw Jaden's Elemental Hero Clayman standing up in attack mode only to be obliterated by missiles recently launched by Chazz's ferocious VW-Tiger Catapult. The crowd awed in excitement as Jaden's monster was blown to smithereens, leaving nothing left on his field.

"Ouch! That probably wasn't an attack Jaden wanted. There goes just a little more than a quarter of his life points already. Hang in there Jay because it isn't over until your life points hit 0." His eye twitched as he watched Jaden's Life Points deplete to 2800 from his starting 4000.

"Ahh, I've got it! I'll play Goblin Zombie in attack mode!" Reiko's opponent finally made his move as a black zombie jumped onto the field wielding a sharp scimitar while wearing parts of golden armor.

(1100 ATK/ 1050 DEF)

"I guess I'll end my turn now."

Reiko looked back at the meek boy his age as he finally ended his turn.

"About time, now it's my turn. I'll draw and I'll play Advent Reisen in attack mode!" Reiko announced as he played the gunslinger bunny eared girl summoned onto the field with her red headband and cloak, armed with her trusty pistol.

(1600 ATK/ 1500 DEF)

"I'll attack your zombie with her! Snipe Shot!" Reisen cocked her pistol and aimed at the Goblin Zombie's head. As she confirmed that it would hit, she fired a red bullet and it went right through the flesh as the zombie shattered into several glass pieces.

Opp: 4000-500=3500 LP

The Slifer Red took his deck out of the duel disk and instantly started picking a card to enter his hand. "Umm, when Goblin Zombie is taken out of the field, I pick a zombie with 1200 or less defense points from my deck into my hand."

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn" Reiko ended as his opponent drew, only to take a long time to decide what his move would be again. Sighing, he looked back over to Jaden's duel, only to see Sparkman in defense mode with one card facedown for Jaden. As for Chazz's side, he had just assembled the XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

"Wait, with VW-Tiger Catapult and the XYZ-Dragon Cannon…"Reiko mumbled before his expression turned into shock as he realized Jaden's terrible situation.

Sure enough, the two machine monsters disassembled only to reform to make the VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon. 2 cannons high caliber cannons were mounted on his its hips. To say it was humongous was an understatement as it towered over Sparkman. It was simply no contest between the two.

"This is the ultimate, the only, V-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon! I wonder how your Sparkman feels in comparison to this!" Chazz shouted, exhilarated that he was now humiliating Jaden publicly with such a powerful monster. "

What was Jaden going to do now?

"Ahh, I'll play Zombie Master in attack mode!" Reiko's opponent finally said as he summoned a ghoulish, purple haired girl.

(1800 ATK/ 0 DEF)

"Then I'll use her special ability! This lets me special summon one level 4 zombie from my graveyard as long as I sacrifice one monster from my hand. I choose my Goblin Zombie again!"

The Zombie Master raised her hands into the air as purple lightning cackled in it. As it intensified, she finally launched it to the ground and pulled up the recently destroyed Goblin Zombie from the ground. It jumped back onto the field, ready for battle once more.

(1100 ATK/ 1050 DEF)

"Now, I'll use Call of the Haunted and bring back my 2nd Goblin Zombie in the graveyard!" He revealed his facedown to show a trap card showing tombs with purple smoke rising out of them.

Sure enough, another Goblin Zombie emerged from the ground as the Zombie Master seemed to grin sadistically with its army ready.

"So, my Zombie Master attacks your Advent Reisen with Dark Lightning."

It raised its hands to gather the purple lightning again and launched it at the gunslinger.

"I activate Advent Reisen's special ability! If she's attacked by a monster with higher attack or defense points, I flip a coin. If it's heads, I negate that attack and if it's tails then nothing happens." Reiko said as he flipped a coin with anxiety behind it.

"Ugh, it's tails."

Reisen looked back at him with a stern look and nodded, knowing that she would be destroyed. The lightning zapped her and she burst into pieces, leaving Reiko defenseless against the Goblin Zombies.

"Both of my Goblin Zombies attack you directly. Also, if they manage to deal damage to you, you have send the top card of your deck to your graveyard."

Both of the zombies leaped at him viciously and slashed him across his chest, leaving no wounds behind.

Reiko: 4000-1100-1100= 1800 LP

He frowned as he took the top 2 cards of his deck and sent them to the graveyard.

"Damn… there goes Rumia and Infamous Thief." He muttered as he sent his most powerful card and a trap card into the graveyard.

"I'm pretty sure my turn is over now." The kid looked somewhat unsure, although he had a grin on his face at the damage he had done.

"Draw! I activate my Pot of Greed, so I'll pick up 2 more cards from my deck." Reiko activated as the green pot with the grin of its face emerged. He drew 2 more cards, looking at it as he thought of his next move while the Pot of Green shattered, sending it to his graveyard.

"Here's what I'm going to do so watch! I play Advent Cirno in attack mode!"

Cirno emerged onto the battlefield, clad in her black bangle and her 2 unusual swords. She grinned at the three monsters Reiko's opponent had as she looked back at him.

"Now I activate Advent Intervention, so as long as I have at least Advent monster on my field, I can play 2 level 4 Advent monsters onto my field, or 1 level 6. I choose Advent Marisa and Advent Alice to join her!"

Marisa was summoned onto the field spinning her hakkero shuriken rather idly while Alice came prepared with several dolls attached to her strings. Marisa looked bored until she looked at her opponents on the field, grinning as she anticipated the battle to commence.

Advent Marisa: (1900 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

Advent Alice: (1600 ATK/ 1600 DEF)

"Also, when Advent Alice is summoned, 2 doll tokens take the field as well!"

Two of the dolls wielding spears and swords attached by the strings controlled by Alice snapped and took positions next to Cirno and Alice, just as ready for combat.

(500 ATK/ 500 DEF)

"It doesn't stop here because I'm taking Cirno to the next level. I activate the spell card, Limit Break! I sacrifice one Advent monster, in order to bring out their most powerful form! I choose Advent Cirno and she becomes this!"

As soon as the spell card, showing Cirno with a single sword shrouded in intense ice shards activated, her counterpart on the field glowed with a blue aura. She threw both her watermelon cleaver and her white longsword into the sky, along with several other parts which Reiko never knew she had. The sword magically combined with each other with the longsword being the base and the cleaver edge glistening. It was reinforced with two brown hilt-less swords along with two yellow daggers to become one single oversized long hilted cleaver.

Cirno grasped with one hand, brandishing it as despite the somewhat comedic look, it looked just as dangerous as a real sword.

"Meet Limit Break-Advent Cirno!"

(2800 ATK/ 2500DEF)

Reiko's fellow Slifer Red looked in awe as Cirno continued to glow blue with a fierce look on her face.

"Now I'll sacrifice both the doll tokens for 800 attack points each on Cirno, in order to boost her attack points to…"

Both of the doll tokens disappeared from existence as Cirno's power skyrocketed.

(4400 ATK/ 2500 DEF)

"N-no way!"

"Alice and Marisa, take out those Goblin Zombies together!"

Alice skillfully commanded her little legion to hack and stab at one of the Goblin Zombies. It was destroyed while the second Goblin Zombie was held down by the army of dolls. Marisa simply threw her hakkero shuriken, slicing it in half and ending its existence.

Opp: 3500-500-800= 2200 LP

"It's time to end this. Limit Break Cirno, attack Zombie Master with Ice Blossom!"

Cirno concentrated before gripping her combined sword with 2 hands and thrusting forward. She stabbed the Zombie Master and the sword slowly took in Cirno's energy, enveloping the victim and the sword in ice. As the Zombie Master finished freezing over, Cirno released the accumulated energy, shattering the ice from her sword and her target, leaving nothing but ice shards coming down.

Opp: 2200-2600= 0 LP

"That ends the duel. Nice try though, since you dealt some serious damage to me." Reiko said, relishing in his victory while his opponent tumbled onto his knees at his defeat.

The monsters disappeared as both duelists packed up their cards into their decks. The proctor watching them from the booth recorded his victory as Reiko ran into the seats to watch the other duels continue.

"_Did you see me Reiko? We're the strongest team together with everybody! We're the Allies of Justice!" _Cirno jumped onto his shoulder, grinning at her flashy attack over the Zombie Master.

Reiko nodded and grinned back. "So, we're the Allies of Justice? I hope you don't mind me joining then Cirno."

She simply shook her head. _"Of course we don't mind you. I'm sure everybody will love to meet you too."_

Before he could say anything, a blue gigantic energy wave engulfed him. He instinctively raised his arms to block it until it phased through him and he realized it was just an attack.

"W-why did my attack stop?" He heard Chazz ask, as his mouth gaped open from the blocker of the attack.

Reiko's eyes widened as a violet winged kuriboh with huge wings shielded itself from VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's blast.

"Thanks to Transcendent Wings, Winged Kuriboh has evolved into a level 10 monster! Now he can use his new effect to destroy all your monsters in attack mode, and deflect their attack points into damage to you!" Jaden shouted. "Kuriboh, send all that energy right back to Chazz and show him how it's done!"

Winged Kuriboh did just that as the energy it collected from shielding of the Dragon Catapult Cannon's attack was sent right back to its original owner in the form of a beam. The megazord-lookalike seemed to groan in pain from the beam and exploded as its time on the field ended.

The spectators all watched in awe as Chazz's life points quickly depleted to only 1000 left.

"Lucky punk!" Chazz grumbled in frustration as he ended his turn.

"Now we're both at 1000 life points apiece. All I need now is the right monster with enough attack points and you'll be finished!"Jaden said before placing his hand upon his deck in preparation for what laid on top. "My turn, and I draw!"

Everyone leaned further into their seat as they wanted to see the card that Jaden had drew. The anticipation was soaring, but the smile on the Slifer Red's face told everything! "Alright! I summon Elemental Hero Avian! Attack Chazz directly now!" He shouted his command as Avian did just that. He flew forward at a high speed, raising his arms preparation of slashing Chazz and finishing the duel.

The arm dropped and Chazz was slashed across the chest, kneeling in defeat as the rest of his life points dropped to 0.

The crowd was silent, before erupting into cheers and applauds as the monsters disappeared. Nothing could match this moment as Reiko's grinned at the result of the duel. Syrus was no different, but he practically beamed in happiness over such a close victory for his friend.

"Jaden did it!" Syrus shouted as the cheers continued. He leaped down from the seats as Bastion and Reiko did much of the same in order to congratulate their friend.

As they crossed the ground and reached him, the speakers spoke and everyone's attention was garnered at it.

"**That was well played Jaden," **Chancellor Sheppard complimented over the speakers as it was broadcasted all over the field testing area. "**Not in the history of our revered academy has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk during these exams. Jaden, not only did you hold your own, but you won. Your courage against overwhelming odds is inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you promotion to Ra Yellow. Good job!"**

Cheers rang out once more after the announcement and promotion for Jaden Yuki. "Ra Yellow, you're the best Jaden!" Syrus hugged the new Ra Yellow from behind as he smiled for his friend

"Congratulations Jaden! It's going to be quiet without you in the Red Dorm, but I'm sure we'll manage." Reiko said as he too, smiled at Jaden.

Bastion extended his hand for a congratulatory handshake. "Good show Jaden. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra Dorm."

"Thanks!" Jaden accepted the gesture as he shook Bastion's hands.

"_Man, I knew Jaden was good, but wow. He's hasn't been here any longer than I have and he's already been promoted to Ra Yellow. We in Slifer Red wish you the best Jaden." _Reiko thought to himself as he clapped for his friend at this achievement.

Before leaving, Jaden waved at everybody who cheered for him.

* * *

_Academy Island: Slifer Red Dorm_

"I guess you were right all along Rei, Jaden is really as good as you said." Matthew said as he laid down on his bunk after a long day of exams.

Reiko scoffed in response. "What, you didn't believe me before? I saw him when he beat Dr. Crowler." He responded as he set his field test examination paper down. He had gotten a B, earning bonus points on defeating his opponent as well as beating him before 5 of his own turns were up. He had taken damage, which dropped his grade especially since it was someone from his own dorm.

Matthew left his paper on the desk, not caring for it in the least. He had won his duel in a strange manner. He had actually gotten his opponent to surrender for "locking his moves in place." Reiko had no idea what that meant, but he guessed Matthew had performed some sort of lockdown combo to prevent his opponent from doing anything. It surprised him that Matthew had that sort of strategy for his deck. Many duelists had decks that were often beat-down decks which geared towards taking an opponent's life points out eventually. His own deck was like that as well.

He had managed to take a look at Jaden's which was an obvious A+. After defeating Chazz, it would practically be an insult to receive any less as he just made history.

Syrus had scraped by with a C, defeating his opponent with a mere 800 life points left. His opponent underestimated him and had forgotten that Syrus planned an obvious trap. That led to his defeat and the extra points from winning had given Syrus the boost he needed to pass the Field Test.

"It's not going to be as lively here anymore without Jaden. I hope he does well in Ra Yellow." Reiko said as he wished the best for his friend, jumping into his bed as well.

Only a few moments later did he hear Syrus crying next door as well as Jaden's voice. "I'm going to follow you forever Jaden!"

"So..."

"Not a word Matt."

"Man, you're cruel Rei."


	5. AnnouncementAuthor

**Complete Author's Note**

Obviously, it's been a LOOONNGGG time since I've touched this story. I look back at this and I facepalm myself at all the one word sentences I formed and my terrible, terrible grammar. Basically, the story stunk in my opinion even though I kept going. Chapter 4 was the turning point where I crashed and burned, but at the same time, it was a realization that my writing sucked monkey butt. That being said, I decided to finally wrap this story up and it's got a pretty high chance of being discontinued permanently. Looking at the old stain that was chapter 4, I finally deleted it and completely revamped it. Hopefully it's better than the old chapter so any criticism is much appreciated. School's finally catching up to me and I can't screw around as I did a year ago. If you would like me to continue this fic, let me know and I'll do my best. No promises. Chapter 4 is a good idea of my progress in writing I feel and I put everything I have into it. If it isn't any good or any better than the other one, let me know. I felt you guys deserved this new chapter 4 after such a bad chapter, so this is it. I hope you guys enjoyed this fic while it lasted and if you want me to keep going, then again, let me know. Thanks.


End file.
